Veronica Mars Season Four
by roseredsdesire
Summary: When a mysterious murder, starts killing strange and seemly unrelated women and men in different cities, its up to Veronica Mars FBI and PI and her friends to discover the connection before someone close gets hurt. Smallville/Glee *ON HOLD*
1. Episode 1: Bye Bye Birdie

_Hi y'all, i am very happy to present for you're personal enjoyment a very special project for my special girl. When she told me over the summer how sad she was that Veronica Mars never had a season 4, she didn't realize how I committed this fact to memory. Now having just seen the entire series myself I was inspired to write a season four for her and for everyone else who loved this show. Its got a little of something for everyone since it crosses over with Hannah Montana, Glee and Smallville. I took some artistic license with it too so here's to hopping y'all love my ideas and continue to read and please review. I hope to have exactly 21 chapters each one being an episode in season 4. I am always open to ideas so please send me a message on here if you have an idea of a storyline you'd like touched in the story and I'll try to accommodate. For all you dedicated fans you're welcome to play the theme song after the intro. Of course none of the characters belong to me and I am using them for you're enjoyment. So -Without further ado...Veronica Mars season 4 * Rated M for Language and sexuality*_

**Chapter 1: Bye Bye Birdie**

**Intro:**

If anyone prepared me for this moment, leaving LA as a junior FBI agent, no doubt its to Keith Mars. Former Private Investigator of Neptune California, now sheriff I simply call him dad. From High School cases, as his assistant from the belly of the beast. He's always been there and believe it I haven't made his life easy.

The investigation of the murder of my best friend Lilly Kane, turned my high school life up-side down. I swore I'd keep looking and bring the guilty man, not the one our town wrongly accused due to pay offs and miss represented evidence to justice. I did end up finding out it was my own boyfriends father who killed her. Though the tapes that would have put him behind bars disappeared. He walked.

Senior year passed with a bus crash and of course it wouldn't be complete without me almost being killed defending my friend Mac. It's a lot more complicated then I am making it out to be. What with the sex video scandal my first year at Hearst College, my professor's TA killing the Dean trying to frame him. Though he wasn't blameless he killed the Dean's wife they were having an affair. The stolen hard drive that outed the prestigious secret society at Hearst College called the Castle; but that's another story.

If you think all sounds a little bit impossible. A little over the top; you wouldn't be alone, but it did all happen I'd swear to it. Now looking through the window at the clouds racing across the wings of the airplane. I, Veronica Mars, am about to begin the biggest case of my life, as Mac would say ready or not mystery meet your match. New York here I come.

**Play theme song now: **

* * *

The brunette girl leaned her elbow on the bar; with her finger tracing the rim of her poison, tequila sunrise. The blond behind the bar watched her through reflections in the bottles trying to keep from blushing. Turning to pour a drink, to the man on her left she attempted not to glance at Mac.

Mac turned to the bartender, and smiled. She always found time spent watching the others in bar enlightening. She knew for example she'd never get so drunk she'd need to be carried out. Also she was here for Audrey, her friend from New York Institute of Technology though both had very different goals. Mac wanted to be a computer program designer and Audrey took business. Her mother the famous Ann Margaret had opened this bar in Soho called Bye Bye Birdie. As her own stardom though once shinning dimmed enough she'd no longer wanted to live in Hollywood. Leaving the bar to her daughter now while she spent the winter in Florida, Mac found herself here every Friday night.

This Friday wasn't any different, snow swirling outside the windows. Headlights illuminating the outside wonderland as they passed. Mac again ran her finger along the inside rim of the glass. Bye Bye Birdie was always busy Friday nights. Full of college students, Audrey always kept this bar the place to be.

"Hey" Audrey said coming up and making Mac grin more. "You want another?"

Mac considered the offer "No" she said. "I gotta walk back to the subway in that."

As she spoke she waved her hand to indicate the wintery weather. "I don't wanna have an accident and slip if I am buzzed." As she spoke "Have the time of Your lives" by Miley Stewart came on the radio.

Audrey felt her heart sink a little. She'd wanted Mac to stay a little longer that couldn't happen for the weather prevented it. Sighing as she took the now empty glass from her friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Mac asked while she smiled warmly.

Audrey's heart picked up tempo. Nodding as the phone rang and she watched as Mac drifted away through the crowds of bar goers. She waved from the bar door. Then she was gone.

* * *

Lilly Trescott watched her girlfriend her big blue eyes dancing at the sight. Miley in her black lace nightgown. She wished this vision of erotism wasn't three thousand miles away in a New York City apartment. She couldn't keep her cheeks from blushing and her hands in her lap wanted something she couldn't have.

"Well I have to go to bed Lilles" Miley said her happy giggly laughter pouring over Skype.

"Tease!" Lilly's voice hitched. "Just wait till you get home!"

Miley laughed harder at making her girlfriend blush crimson. "I'll be home sooner than you think."

Lilly covered her face with her hands.

"Awe baby!" Miley chided "don't hide your beautiful face. I promise you I am wishing I was there to hold and kiss you!"

Lilly took her hands from her face long enough to give Miley a withering stare.

"Goodnight sweetie, goodnight my darling!'

"Goodnight Miles miss you" Lilly said half heartily

As the connection ended, Lilly closed the computer. Sighed as she whipped the cold tears from her cheeks. She wouldn't let Miley see her cry. Then she felt her phone's heavy vibrations from her pocket. Attempting to still her own desires from the energy left behind by the phone. She flipped it open, call from Veronica Mars.

What does my cousin need, Lilly wondered.

* * *

Audrey closed the bar door behind her, locking it and then giving the nob a good tug. Just in case, she mused. Turning she beheld the winter storm as the snowflakes kissed her cheeks. She giggled at the tingling sensation on her warm red lips. She couldn't wait until later when she'd go with Mac to their favorite coffee shop in the Village. She clapped her hands to keep them warm against the cold. Her phone rang lively in the crisp night. Flipping it open she saw another alert and rolled her eyes.

_Why did I link into my account?_

Shrugging it off she grabbed for her iPod in her pocket. Flipping songs she chose Shinedown "If you only knew" and began the walk to the subway. She knew it was four am, tired she didn't notice the shadow in the doorway.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Veronica quipped pushing her long blond hair behind her ears. Phone in one hand and other on the wheel she drove down the Pacific Highway. Darkness blanketed the car, but the music kept her from falling into dreams way before their appropriate time.

"Fine I guess" Lilly sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I just talked to Miley."

"Awe long distance sucks" Veronica said as tactfully as she could muster.

Turning the music down a little so she could hear herself think. She wished she could give her cousin a hug.

Lilly sighed again, her voice sounded sad and far away beyond the cutting of the headlights. "How's Uncle Keith?" Lilly asked pushing herself back from fatigue.

"He's fine working on a big case, I am thinking I'll come visit you this weekend. Girls night maybe?"

"Uh-oh" Lilly rubbed at her eyes "Yeah I guess you can. I don't have anything to do."

" Jeez don't sound too excited" Veronica laughed trying to cheer her.

"Sorry V" Lilly said somewhat abashedly. Ashamed she wasn't excited to hear from her famous FBI agent cousin. She truly loved and adored spending time with her.

"I'll see you soon though?" Veronica said kindly

"Yes!" Lilly pulled every bit of herself together it even sounded cheerful and convincing she thought.

"Good!" Veronica smiled changing the song again for good measure.

"I am gonna go to bed" Lilly rubbed at her eyes again more insistently the second time.

"Goodnight hon, sweet dreams if you have nightmares I'll send you Backup"

Lilly smiled at her cousin's pun. "Night!" she closed the phone.

* * *

Audrey didn't have time to second guess why she played the same song again. She always found Shinedown calming and she wasn't ready to slow down. Her music muted the sound of the boots on the sidewalk behind her.

She didn't hear but she felt the sting in surprised shock crying out to an empty street. Her voice sounded empty and her heart felt it would burst. She landed hard on the ground shock feeling wetness on her legs. Through her tears and empty screams all she could hear was "If you only knew!"

Then she felt the cold rushing across her body. As she felt more stinging pain. Someone hit her hard in the face.

"Shut up you fucking cunt, stop squealing and take it."

_How was this happening? How could she hear?_

Cold pressed against ever part of her body. She felt it hard against her and GOD it ripped her inside. As she tried to plead, the guy. Yes it was a guy. Hit her head against the sidewalk.

Blood mixed with snow; she heard his moans and groans from an empty place far away. She knew she couldn't hold on. She knew she was going to die.

Hot tears fell from her green eyes. Her screams silenced. She'll never know. She'll never know how much I cared.

"Mac I love you" Audrey whispered.

As her eyes beheld the world no more.

* * *

**_ Next Time on Veronica Mars *to be posted Tuesday 14th 9pm*_**

_ " Oh Audrey from the bar?" Veronica's flog lifting from her sleepy mind. _

_"Yes!" _

_" Whats wrong?"_

_"She's missing!" _

_"Missing? Are you sure?"_

_" Veronica" Mac snapped "hell of course I am sure!" _

_" When was the last time you saw her?"_

_" Yesterday night well actually today early 12am at the Bye Bye Birdie!" _

_Veronica bit her lip in thought. Why would Audrey be missing. If she remembered the girl right. She was a sweetheart. _


	2. Episode 2: For Whom The Phone Rings

_Hi everyone; I am debating posting any more of this story I am not sure if anyone has read or enjoyed it. Its been a week and I haven't had one review. Not that the number makes a difference I'd just like to know as a writer that my writing is being read and that everyone wants to hear more. This is a very special project to me obviously. Any and all suggestions are welcome for plot twists for the 4th season. Just send me an note here, I will be glad to hear your thoughts. I have a new job as a nanny for two beautiful children. I still plan to continue to write, while Mia the 2 year old takes a nap. Again thank you to my wonderful editor Katherine and of course to Carolina the inspiration for the story in the 1st place. All the characters mentioned belong to the networks they belong to Disney for example. Btw this chapter is short but I had to make it that way because chapter three is longer. I own nothing, though I wish I did. So without further ado, episode 2...please read and review; and remember to play the theme song after the intro..._

**Chapter 2: For Whom the Phone Rings**

**Intro:**

Getting the Red Eye from Las Angels to New York City wasn't so much the issue. The issue was the trip with my new puppy Logan and my dad driving. Logan had been a gift from Weevil on my graduation from Hearst College. Both my father and I had been extremely surprised. In the years since my dealings with Weevil he's become a dear friend. He's turned his life around. Now he works at a nursing home, surprised so am I. Anyway he showed up at my house with a fluffy ball of fur and presented him to me saying.

"Here V you're gonna be in the FBI you need you're own dog to help you on cases. This here is Logan..." I'd looked at him with confusion and I am pretty sure I covered my mouth trying not laugh.

"You're ex boyfriend was such a dog" Weevil had continued "Seems fitting ah?" Then he'd handed him to me and said his goodbyes. Logan had licked my face and I'd looked at him not exactly sure I liked the name. Yet here we are a year and a half later and he's still Logan.

It wasn't as though he didn't want to be my personal taxi, my dad sorry for jumping back to the present, but I love spending time with my dad. As far as family we're extremely close, since my mom abandoned us. Even after the second time when she'd come back I never wanted to track her down again. It seemed pointless.

As dad played Christmas music we had to listen to Logan all constant

barking loudly, from the back seat of the squad car. He didn't seem to know how to sing Silent Night.

Once there my cousin had said she'd fly out to meet us further on in the week. She had her own reasons for wanting to make the trip. Logan on the other paw saw no point good enough. For his presence on the Red Eye as he gave me a glare as he was loaded into the plane.

Thinking back on the phone call that got me on this flight, as the sun creeps across the wings of this plane. Has me thinking flying it's like traveling into the future I left Sunday night and I'll be there Monday, sorta.

I just hope I can pull of being a PI again.

**play theme song now: **

* * *

Veronica lay snuggled in among her comforter, dreams getting away from here as her easy breathing flowed evenly. Her lips parted into a smile, her long blond hair blanketing her pillow. One arm stretched and curved at the elbow above her head. The other on her stomach as it rose and fell with each easy breath.

The only other sound was Logan her white Husky asleep as he breathed and occasionally snored not so musically away from the bottom of her feather comforter. His large puppy body, taking up the space near her feet his head on his paws.

A yellow silver was the only light coming from the bottom of the door that lead into the living room. Slowly Logan stretched as he picked up his head to look into the darkness, he decided in his puppy brain it was time for brunch. Veronica, turned over and sighed contentedly, but couldn't shake the bed sinking in places as Logan moved and made to lick her with his tongue.

Yet it wasn't Logan's puppy hunger that forced Veronica's good dream into oblivion, rather her phone vibrating on her end table. It shook and bounced insistently not something even a trained sleeper like Veronica who had to listen to her father's snores could escape.

"Ugh," Veronica moaned "Who's calling me at 4am I am off today?" She said though her half sleep to Logan who was looking at her with blue eyes. Feed me his eyes pleaded hopefully.

"Logan you know better I don't feed you till 6" Veronica said; as she petted his white head with her palm. Logan still looked at her his puppy dog eyes feed me. Still Veronica wanted to roll and might have gotten back to sleep. If it hadn't been for call number two, that followed only a few minutes later. Just in case it was a serious job related issue she'd bothered to check over her missed calls and saw Mac's name.

A cold uncomfortable feeling began in Veronica's stomach. She recognized it immediately as dread. It felt cold like ice and as soon as it came it dissipated much to her confusion.

Looking at Logan straight in the eyes, she saw her own reflection in his eyes as she turned the light on swiftly. Though she wasn't quite awake as she nearly knocked it over, and fumed under her breath.

"I should probably call her back" Veronica mumbled voice heavy with sleep.

Siting up she made to call Mac, though she felt the phone vibrate in her hand and she opened it immediately.

Here was a call to arms.

Veronica grabbed the phone and said "Hello?"

"Veronica oh my god! I've been trying to reach you!" came Mac's stressed and fear filled voice.

"What's wrong Mac?" Veronica was fighting through her half sleep because she knew her friend needed her.

"Audrey...coffee...can't...find" was all Veronica could catch through Mac's rapid speech.

"Slow down Mac, calm down." Veronica coaxed as Mac began to cry.

Mac wiped at her hot tears that had been falling all day. This simply didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. It was so familiar in its predictability that she'd had to call Veronica. She didn't want it this way but she feared the worst.

"Start again Mac" Veronica's warm loving voice pouring out from her cell.

Mac took a deep breath again "It's Audrey!"

"Audrey?" Veronica pushed her blond hair away from her face as she attempted to disentangle from Logan's insistent paw poking. As she tried to remember who Audrey was.

"Yes Audrey my friend from computer finance" Mac's voice had a bit of a high pitch, Veronica recognized as panic.

"Oh Audrey from the bar?" Veronica flog lifting from her sleepy mind.

"Yes!"

"What's wrong?"

"She's missing!"

"Missing? Are you sure?"

"Veronica" Mac snapped "Hell of course I am sure!"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday night well actually today early 12am at Bye Bye Birdie!"

Veronica bit her lip in thought. Why would Audrey be missing? If she remembered the girl right. She was a sweetheart.

"She was supposed to meet me for coffee this morning well now I guess yesterday here." Mac continued "She's never missed coffee on Saturday not in six months."

"Ok so she didn't call she didn't give any indication she wasn't coming?"

"No" came Mac's frustrated voice "I waited for two hours she didn't show. I texted I called her and I heard" Mac cut off and began to cry again harder.

"Heard, what Mac honey what did you hear?"

"Breathing"

"And?"

"That's it breathing then the phone hung up. I called back and it went to voicemail. It's been like that every other time."

"You've left a message?"

"Yes a bunch. She hasn't called me back."

Mac took a deep breath she knew this wasn't like Audrey. Something was seriously wrong.

"Well," Veronica mused "I don't have any cases for a few weeks we just closed a big one. It's been awhile since I've had a PI case."

Mac's heart began to beat faster Veronica was saying just what she'd hoped she would.

"You mean?" Mac's voice sounded far away and hopeful.

"Yeah! I'll be on the next Red Eye" Veronica said with delight she didn't like the circumstances but she'd never turn down a case. She'd have to admit to herself that in spite of loving working for the FBI she sometimes missed being on her own.

"Oh my gosh! I can never..."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Veronica said happily. "You know that's what friends are for?"

Mac felt the familiar ache in her heart at the word friend but ignored it with the delight that soon she'd be reunited with her best friend. It had been a few months since she'd last spent any time with her.

"We'll find Audrey" Veronica said with her familiar and comforting voice.

Mac breathed a sigh of relief. She knew if anyone could find Audrey it would be Veronica Mars.

"The cops haven't been any help" Mac said thoughtfully.

"Are they ever?" Veronica laughed.

"No" Mac smiled through her tears.

"Oh one thing though, would you mind if I brought Logan with me? He might be some use on the case, I'd hate to get all the way out there and realize I should have brought him."

"Right, no that's fine bring him along I don't mind."

Logan looked, as Veronica said his name and followed by petting him fondly.

"Ok I am going to feed Logan then I'll buy the ticket. I'll leave later today."

"Thank you so much!"

"It's no trouble, I should call Lilly too and tell her I can't come up this weekend."

"Did you plan to?"

"It's ok I'll explain..." Veronica laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"She'd love to come too. She misses Miley."

"Awe bring her there's room."

"I think she has finals. Though she'd be irritable if I didn't ask"

Mac had to admit from what she could remember of Veronica's cleaver but clumsy cousin. Lilly it wouldn't be good cross her.

"Well ask and if she wants to come after finales we all can fly home together for Christmas?"

"It's a thought" Veronica said smiling "I like it."

"Well I gotta get up and start finishing my paper on business economics in computer production"

"I'll let you go" Veronica said softly.

"See you later today or tomorrow early"

"Yes, be strong"

"I will"

The phone clicked off and Veronica looked at her dog. "Well then breakfast?"

* * *

"Baby" Wallace's voice carried down the hall. "Did you hear Veronica is coming out!"

Jackie yelled back from where she was folding clothes "No I didn't. Is this new?"

"Yeah, I just got a call from Mac."

"Awe we should have them over for dinner." Jackie said smiling as she came into the living room to see her fiance with his feet on their coffee table. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Wallace how many times have I said?"

Wallace looked over where Jackie was looking and laughed and moved his feet. Quickly getting to his feet to give her a kiss "Are you excited for our first real Christmas?"

She grinned and blushed. It was true getting back with Wallace though unexpected had been the best gift she'd ever received. As she looked over at Devon her son asleep on the sofa with his blanket draped over him. She knew she'd made the right choice.

A year before, nearly last January Wallace had moved to NYC for a job in engineering. He'd contacted her right away and though she'd been seeing someone. She'd known enough to break it off when she saw him again with her son at the park.

"So dinner?"

"Sure I'll text Mac and ask her when Veronica is getting in and whether they want to come to dinner tomorrow?

"I'll make something special" Jackie said thoughtfully "Holiday like."

"Mac's going back to Neptune for Christmas" Wallace continued where Jackie left off her thought.

Jackie smiled "Do you think she'll ever tell Veronica..."

"Tell her what?" Wallace asked absently watching Devon sleep.

"Oh nothing" Jackie bit her lip obviously he didn't know and it wasn't her secret to tell.

He nodded and went back to watching the TV. As Jackie slipped back and out to look from the window . Watching the snow falling quietly she wondered if true love was possible for everyone.

* * *

_**Next Week On Veronica Mars * to be posted Tuesday December the 21st 9pm***_

_The girl looked over toward the bar " she's always back there, I don't see her tonight and the bar was closed mysteriously last night. If you want more I'd suggest you talk to Ivy McArthur she's the head waitress and subs as the bartender. She's the girl over there with the dark hair and hot pink V-neck. "_

_" Thanks for you're time" Veronica said smiling. _

_The girl smiled warmly " oh one thing?"_

_Veronica turned back to the blushing brunette " yes?"_

_" Are you a friend of Dorothy?"_

_Veronica found confusion bubble inside her " Dorothy?"_

_**please read and review**_


	3. Episode 3: Bar Babes and Clue

hi my darlings, I hope everyone isn't stressing to much with the holidays here. I can't believe that Christmas is on Saturday that freaks me out a bit. I have so much to do. But still I am giving y'all episode four, like I promised. Thank you again to Katherine for correcting it and helping in her way. To Lina I hope this Christmas is the best ever, that you love you're songs and you're story. My job is going really well btw I love my kids so much I am shopping at the outlets with their mom tomorrow and choir practice Thursday night on Friday I am cooking with my godmother. MOMS coming home for the 1st time in 6th months its got to be near perfect. Happy Holidays everyone I hope everyone has a great Christmas, next posting may not be next Tuesday. Again I don't own these characters I am just borrowing them, remember to read review and play the theme song after the intro. This chapter is longer as I promised enjoy = )

**Chapter 3: Bar Babes and clue**

**Intro:**

Having disembarked, I've turned my phone on so I can't miss a text from Mac, now I've got to locate Logan. It's his first time flying and I can't imagine it was pleasant. Recalling my own flight to New York some four years ago, I've got to believe that mine was exceedingly more pleasurable. Than riding in a crate below with all the other cargo.

Looking around at all the holiday travelers I feel a sense of surrealism and just a bit of déjà vu, even though I've never been in New York City for Christmas. The last time, I was here in this actual spot actually I was also alone. My dad was supposed to be flying with me but he was a few days late. So I got off in a strange city on my own independent and with a sense of adventure. It hadn't been that bad on my own, by now I am used to relying on myself. I've had plenty of practice.

Of course this has lent a hand to my training as a PI for my dad. I am the youngest PI on record in the State of California. A title I covet since in the Mars house I am constantly reminded that I couldn't beat my dad's score. After he took his permeant position as Sheriff, I took over his office. Solving some pretty tough cases on my own. There's never been a case too big or small, I've always given each 110% and I am sure that's why Mac called me out to NYC. She believes that it's going to be me discovering Audrey's where a bouts, it's not a challenge I'll deny.

**play theme song now:**

* * *

Veronica walked through the airport of JFK rolling her bag and proud Logan on his led. For a puppy he was very large, but that was true of Huskies. His eyes watching the passing travelers with interest his nose to the ground sniffing everything. "Well what do you think of NYC?" she whispered to him. Logan gave a low soft bark but Veronica wasn't sure what that meant.

From the airport into the taxi from Queens headed toward Manhattan. Crossing bridges as she saw the city in the morning glow each building on fire. She felt her adrenaline rushing, with the prospect of a mystery off the record.

She couldn't wait to see Mac, she had to admit they made a great team. She also had heard that Wallace and Jackie had invited them for dinner. She knew jet lag would set in, sooner than later. It just needed a little self control she was determined to push through.

As her cell buzzed she saw a text from Mac. "Excited to see you. Meet you at the apartment." Veronica read aloud. Fluidly and with delicate precision she texted back "See you soon, in the taxi now."

* * *

The man casually approached the counter, coffee was the reason but not the desire. As he looked at the list of available coffee, he considered all decisions that got him here to Cafe Metropolis. He'd asked a beautiful girl on the sidewalk, excuse me miss he'd said in his suave manner. Could you please recommend the best coffee shop, perhaps one with computers. She'd smiled back at him, maybe she'd been flirting he'd wager it was so. She'd told him go to Cafe Metropolis. So here he was.

When the women in front of him had her coffee he moved to the front of the line. A blond girl in a wine colored apron grinned up at him with green eyes. "Hi can I help you?"

The man considered this question. The obvious answer no, he nodded "Yes can you give me a cappuccino with a shot of espresso?"

"Sure" she responded and went to fetch him his need, for the moment. Coming back she handed him the coffee and he gave her the difference.

He went to sit at a computer. Deftly he typed in the address and watched the colors dance in his eyes.

* * *

"So you still haven't heard from her then?" Veronica asked from the sofa as Mac rushed to sit down with her coffee.

"No, nothing" she said again as she wiped at her tears.

The girls were sitting in Mac's apartment in the heights. It wasn't very big but it was cozy and the sun was coming in through the bay window. She could see each little bits of dust like snow flakes spinning in the sun.

Veronica wished there was something she could do to ally Mac's fears. Yet she had nothing, but what she had heard before. Though she planned to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Logan who'd been investigating his new territory came to sit at Mac's feet. Laying his head on her knee. His perfect blue eyes, against his snow white coat looked almost human and sad. Mac rubbed his head and scratched behind his ears. His tail banging the floor.

"We'll find her" Veronica said as she came closer to Mac on the sofa. Wrapping her arms around her she stayed that way holding her. Surprised Mac had to resist stiffening against Veronica's warm touch. They'd never been quite this close, and Mac didn't like what her heart was doing in response.

As soon as she'd hugged her Veronica let go and reached for her tea. Mac felt suddenly cold, where her arms had once held her so close. Logan laid down by her legs his tail thumping the floor he calmly, Veronica noticed gave his own comfort.

"We'll start by going back to Bye Bye Birdie tonight." Veronica said a loud. "We'll question waitresses and costumers too."

Mac had to admit that was the best start, and less costly then tracing the phone.

"Then we'll trace the phone" Veronica continued "Did you call her mom in Florida? Who's running the bar now?"

Mac smiled it wasn't hard to see how determined Veronica was "Audrey's favorite waitress Ivy opens certain nights. She's got her own keys, and I called her yesterday when I couldn't reach Audrey. She said she'd go open the bar tonight, after she got the green light from Margret. She's flying back and wants to talk to you as soon as she gets in."

"Well I guess we've got the day together, then we'll go snooping" Veronica said. "I wonder what I should wear to the bar." With that she went to her bag and unzipped it.

Mac's mind drew a blank at the black dress she saw on the floor. She gulped hard, and tried not to spill the coffee her hands shook so hard.

* * *

Lady closed her laptop, and headed to the closet, music played from the stereo as she found her corset. She pursed her lips in the mirror by her bed, almost time to go to work. She felt so comfortable in her body why not show it off just a bit, her smug smile drifted across her lips.

She dropped the towel on the floor and pulled on her black lace underwear. The stockings came next, followed by the black corset snap snap, she did the affair together with her fingers. Her heals an inch or more high, went on as she brushed her perfect red hair and added red lipstick. She fetched her mink coat from her chair. Looking in the mirror you'd never know her dark secret.

Out into the night, she looked perfect proud and beautiful. She waved down a taxi and headed toward the district of desire. Lights flashed down the broadway, her heart beat faster her excitement building. Cars honked, music blared and Metropolis didn't slow.

Coming to a screeching halt, Lady paid the driver and winked. Shaking out her coat and walking with purpose she opened the side door to Kiss of Desire, she loved being a burlesque girl.

* * *

Headed toward Soho after the dinner at Wallace's, Jackie who'd decided to help Veronica and Mac, entered Bye Bye Birdie, three girls empowered.

Mac went straight to the bar and ordered a drink. Veronica began snooping around watching the people drinking, and the waitresses with their orders. Finding an empty table she sat down, and turned to the girl on her left. "Excuse me?"

"Yes" the girl said smiling.

"Do you come here often?"

The girl laughed "Yeah I love it here, Audrey always books the most awesome bands!"

Veronica nodded pursing her lips she asked "And Audrey where is she tonight? I'd like to talk to her, I manage a band called Wicked Pearl, and I'd bet they'd be great for this venue."

The girl looked over toward the bar "She's always back there, I don't see her tonight and the bar was closed mysteriously last night. If you want more I'd suggest you talk to Ivy McArthur she's the head waitress and subs as the bartender. She's the girl over there with the dark hair and hot pink V-neck. "

"Thanks for your time" Veronica said smiling.

The girl smiled warmly "Oh one thing?"

Veronica turned back to the blushing brunette "Yes?"

"Are you a friend of Dorothy?"

Veronica found confusion bubble inside her "Dorothy?"

"Oh guess not" the girls face fell a little, "Well nice talking to you."

Veronica smiled and went to stand with Mac. "I've got to talk to Ivy"

"What about?" Mac whispered back.

"I want to know if Audrey was the one who closed up on Friday."

Mac waved to Ivy and she held her hand up indicating she'd be right over.

"So who was that girl you were talking to?" Mac said over her drink, this time she was drinking a sex on the beach.

"Oh I didn't get a name" Veronica said "But strangely she asked me if I was a friend of Dorothy!"

Mac began to laugh and nearly coughed up her drink.

"What's so funny?"

"Dorothy ah" said a sweet voice "I don't think we have anyone by that name working here! Is she missing too" the dark haired girl said smiling "Hi I am Ivy, you must be Veronica?"

Ivy leaned over the bar smiling at Veronica with her perfect red lips.

Mac covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop laughing it was just so ironic. Looking over at the girl she admired her, she was pretty. Maybe she should go tell her she knew Dorothy.

"So what can I do for you?" Mac snapped back to what Ivy was asking "You want me to bring you a drink?"

"No that's ok. I was just wondering if Audrey was the last one out of the bar Friday?"

"Yeah actually I asked if she wanted me to wait, but she said no she was fine. Didn't think I needed to stay. I skipped out an hour or so before her. I called to make sure she got home. She didn't call me back, I assumed she'd fallen asleep. That she'd call back in the morning. She didn't, then Mac called you know the rest."

Veronica nodded "Did you notice anything irregular that night?"

"No not really the band was here we had the Screaming Banshees. So there were a lot of new people here."

"Nothing mysterious stick out to you?"

"Nah, everyone was really good we didn't have to throw anyone out."

"Well thanks for your time. Please call Mac if you remember anything."

"Sure thing honey" Ivy said "Good luck finding our Audrey, Mac says you're the best we miss her! Oh and I hope you find your Dorothy too?"

Mac started laughing again even though she was so sad missing Audrey she couldn't help it.

This time Veronica choked it up to the alcohol and maybe a little stress too. Though she wondered how bright Ivy really was.

Just then Jackie tapped her on the shoulder "I have to head out it's getting kinda late."

"Yeah we should be going anyway" Veronica said "Come on goofy girl" she reached for Mac "Lets go home to bed!"

* * *

When Ms. Margret got off the plane Tuesday afternoon her heart was heavily thudding in her chest. Clutching her toy poodle Ya-Ya, his black body inside his purse peeking out. Her mind was in full panic mood her daughter had been missing since Saturday, four days. The police were baffled and as Veronica had predicted didn't help much at all. Ms. Margret had tried and tried to make the NYPD understand that this wasn't like her daughter. She wouldn't disappear without a trace and leave her bar. She'd had the conversation with Mac, who promised Veronica who not only was in the FBI was also a PI and had taken the case. This was small comfort, as she hailed a cab to take her their apartment in Queens.

* * *

"Eddie" came Chris's voice over the noise of the nets being raised on the boat. "You better come look at this!"

Eddie, captain of the Maddie Rose, looked up from his charts. He'd been steering the boat headed back toward NYC and South Street seaport. They'd been out since early this morning. The sun was just setting and it was nearly five.

"Eddie!" Chris shouted louder "Man I am serious get over here!"

Grumbling something about he'd better not have broken another net. He climbed upon deck and plodded over toward his first mate.

Chris stood looking down at the contents of his nets mouth aghast.

"What's the ..." Eddie started to say but what he saw struck him dumb.

* * *

"Still no leads" Veronica muttered to herself. It was like the trail was cold. She'd tried to trace the phone after they'd gotten home from the bar. The phone was off, untraceable. She and Mac had walked the distance between the bar and the subway that Audrey would have taken to get on the subway and go to Queens.

A fresh snow didn't leave very much. Whatever evidence must have disappeared and the reality didn't look good. Mac cried all the time and Veronica heard this when she was supposed to be asleep.

Christmas was in two weeks, pretty soon Lilly's finals would be over. She'd fly out to meet them, only if a lead presented itself soon. Otherwise she, Miley and Mac would be flying back to California. She just couldn't give up that wasn't in her character.

A little comfort a little normalcy, she needed it. Sitting up from the couch she turned the 11 o'clock news on.

A bond women appeared "Local NYPD blue are baffled and stunned by the grisly find earlier this afternoon. Local fishermen discovered the body of a 24 year old girl stabbed and likely raped tangled in the nets. No leads to the name of this Jane Doe , and NYC has been instructed to call NYC police with any information. An artists rendering is shown here."

A sketch of the girl appeared on the screen and Mac who had just entered with two cups of hot chocolate screamed and dropped them.

Veronica horrified knew before Mac's scream who the girl was, as she reached for her cell phone.

To herself she whispered "Oh my God I think we just discovered Audrey."

* * *

**~Please read and Review~

* * *

**

******_Next Time on Veronica Mars_**

_Meghan Haley was utterly bored. It seemed like forever since she'd had a real delicious case, like the old days. Siting at her desk at the Gambit, she wished desperately something anything would happen. It had been a slow week, no she told herself a slow month. Better amend slow six months no story had gripped her. Made her excitement run wild she'd once been thrilled to write now everything felt done before. Which is why she'd stopped writing before, then after she'd moved to New Orleans the writer in her came back at lest half way. _


End file.
